castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Chainsaw
Remastered= Description The Chainsaw is purchasable from the Insane Store for 1500 gold. It has gained a buff in Defense and its Critical Strike. With this in mind, the Chainsaw is a very potent weapon for general use; barring, maybe, Arena Mode. Players must have a Level of 30 or more to wield it. Gallery Group 11 Remastered.png|The Chainsaw as it appears in the Weapons Frog in Group 11. Chainsaw revving animation remastered.gif|The Chainsaw revving in the statistics menu. Trivia * The Chainsaw has moved to Group 11. ** In the Original versions of Castle Crashers, the Chainsaw was in Group 9. * The Chainsaw no longer has the vibrating and revving animation as it did, when equipped, in the original versions of Castle Crashers. * The Chainsaw has not only the highest Critical Strike chance, but also has the highest chance for an effect in the entire game. This may effectively give the Chainsaw approximately 5+ Strength or more. ** By technicality, this makes the Chainsaw the new Club from the Original versions of Castle Crashers. See also * Gold Skull Mace * NG Golden Sword * Weapon Tiers |-|Original= Description The Chainsaw is a weapon added to the Weapons Frog on August 26, 2009, on the Xbox 360 version; where you must purchase the Necromantic Pack in order to unlock it. On the PS3 version, you will need to instead purchase the weapon from the Insane Store for 3600 gold. On the 26th of August 2011, the Chainsaw was changed to match the stats of its PS3 counterpart. It is one of the greatest weapons to use in the Original versions of Castle Crashers because of its Critical Strike chance. Players must have a Level of 30 or more to wield it. Gallery Group 9 Original.png|The Chainsaw as it appears in the Weapons Frog in Group 9. Chainsaw revving animation original 1.gif|The Chainsaw revving in-game; held by a Green Knight. Chainsaw revving animation original 2.gif|The Chainsaw revving in the statistics menu. Trivia * The Chainsaw is unique in that it and the Cattle Prod are the only weapons in the entirety of Castle Crashers that has an animation when equipped. For the Chainsaw, it shows off a vibrating and revving motion. See also * Necromantic Pack * Gold Skull Mace * NG Golden Sword |-|Legacy= The Chainsaw is one of the 69 weapons a player can obtain in the game Castle Crashers. Description The Chainsaw is a weapon added to the Weapons Frog on August 26, 2009, on the Xbox 360 version; where you must purchase the Necromantic Pack in order to unlock it. When the PS3 version was released back in August 31, 2010, the Chainsaw's stats were changed. Since the Title Update 2 was released on August 26, 2011, the Chainsaw has been modified to the same stats found in the PS3/former Steam versions, for the XBLA version. Gallery Old chainsaw stat.png|The Chainsaw's old stats. Chainsaw revving animation original 1.gif|The Chainsaw revving in-game; held by a Green Knight. Chainsaw revving animation original 2.gif|The Chainsaw revving in the statistics menu. Trivia * The Chainsaw was a DLC weapon that could be used at Level 1, along with the NG Lollipop, Gold Skull Mace, and NG Golden Sword. See also * King Pack Category:Weapons Category:DLC Category:Necromantic Pack